That Beautiful, Forgiving Smile
by Crystal-Lynnblud
Summary: "Dammit, Shrimp, say something already!" - Gajeel. *A short one-shot from Gajeel's perspective about the woman driving him crazy; Levy McGarden. Companion to my other story, Under Those Layers of Hardened Steel (Levy's perspective).


**Author's Notes: Like always, please read, rate and review.** Levy's perspective: Under Those Hardened Layers of Steel

* * *

It was always the same with that girl; those eyes, that smile. Every damn day. It had been a long trip, and though I'd never admit it, I was starting to really feel the aftermath of those fights. I walked, my joints stiff, towards the guild, and _her_. Before I even stepped through the front doors of the place, I knew she was there. She greeted me the way she always did; with that smile, that beautiful, forgiving smile. Fuck if I could help myself from grinning like an idiot in response; pain completely forgotten.

I walked over to her, too tired to care that my overly sensitive hearing didn't come with an off switch; unintentionally catching scraps of conversations featuring yours truly. I sighed, ignoring the idiots; I had better things to do than get riled over gossip. Things like, ruffling her hair, for example. Which I did. My hand just moved on its own, really. Not that I minded. Whether it was ruffling her hair, or ruffling her nerves, both were fine by me. I laughed at the expression on her face as I took the seat next to her. _How the fuck was she doing that_? I stopped laughing when I caught the voice of someone, probably one of her teammates, whisper something about me from across the hall. For fuck's sake, this place was insane. People here are nosy and loud and annoying. Well, _almost_ everyone here. She's an exception. She's quiet, and her company is something I always look forward to after a long mission. I didn't need or want chatter, mindless or otherwise. That's not to say I didn't like talking to her. At least, I liked _listening_ to her talk.

Whenever I open my mouth, I always go once step too far. But that's been our deal since day one. Sure, I brush it off like I don't care when she gets angry, or _hurt_. But it's bullshit, and I think she's starting to catch on. She doesn't hear me when I ask her if she wants to take off, and I'm almost glad. If I wanted to, I could pretend I hadn't just done that. If I wanted to, I could save face by changing the subject altogether. But when she finally realizes she's in this conversation, a conversation I started, she blushes the way she does when I catch her daydreaming. Fuck, if it isn't cute as hell. I smirk, keeping my face from revealing too much. We'll see how brave I'll be once she asks me to repeat the question. She does just that and I inwardly cringe. _Fuck_. I stare her down, weighing my options. _Fight or flight, dumbass_. I narrow my eyes, leaning forward, listening to the sound of her heartbeat as I invade her personal space. I know I'm pushing my luck, but I don't care. I know I'm making her uncomfortable, but I can't help myself from opening my mouth for a second time. Instead of just repeating myself, I end up saying something a thousand times more dangerous. _Shit_. She's visibly shocked, and I can't tell if that's the reaction I was going for or not.

But I don't have time to decide, because I'm too busy watching her expression blank over, and I know that she's thinking _really_ hard about the stupid that just left my mouth. _Shit_. That was always how she made me feel; like a complete idiot. Not that she did it on purpose or anything. Not in a million years. That girl was something else; not a malicious bone in her tiny body. _Heh, there's probably no room for one in a person so small_. I grinned at the thought, knowing she'd be pissed if she could hear the things I was thinking. Hell, _I'd_ be pissed if she could hear that shit. I shuddered inwardly, glad she had no such power. If she did, there'd be no hiding or pretending around her; not that I was doing a stellar job of that anyways, but shit, at least she couldn't read my mind. Though, there were times I doubted even that. Nobody had gotten as close as she had. Nobody.

I wait, for what seems like years, for her to respond, react, anything. But all she does is blink. _Dammit_. I went too far this time. I grit my teeth, fear starting to kick in, _hard_. This little girl was dangerous, maybe not in the same ways I was, but still. Finally, she opens her mouth, and I forget to breathe. A part of me hates that she has this power over me. But, I'd be lying if I said it didn't excite me just as much. No, _more_. I'd do anything for her, _to her_, if that's what she wanted. And whether she wanted me or not, I guess I'd have to wait to find out. Now, if only she'd respond already.


End file.
